So In Love
by RubyxSapphy
Summary: Airkia and Trunks love each other but love is forbidden in thei case.
A/N - I am new to so I'm sorry if this story is bad. I'm still learning. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!

Narrator: **Trunks was battling Cell after Goku who attempted to defeat Freiza but had gotten defeated. Cell had gotten very powerful and was planning on destroying the Earth. The ony way to stop Cell was Trunks sacrificing himself, and going to the center of the Earth where Cell was aiming his finishing move to destroy the Earth. However, his best friend, Arikia, adopted daughter of Chichi refused to let that happen, and took the blast for him. Arikia, surprisingly didn't die, and reversed the blast on Cell, defeating him. However she was rushed to Capsule Corp and had to be checked on by Bulma. Bulma told Trunks that Arikia might not ever wake up, sending panic and guilt through Trunks. Now, our story begins here.**

Trunks looked down at her, his fist balled up, trying to hold back tears. "Trunks. She'll be fine." His mother assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder, she knew Trunks loved Arikia, and couldn't even live without her. Vegeta who was standing next to Bulma, also trying to be supportive of Trunks, sighed and crossed his arms, trying to act as if he felt nothing at all.  
"I told him not get too attached. You're older than her anyways, aren't you? You're 18 years old, and she's 13, you can't be..."  
Trunks stared down, he didn't care about her age. She was his. His Arkia. His everything and even more if possible.

"It's all my fault..."  
"D-don't say that Trunks. You know how stubborn Arikia can be, she chose to do that, because she..." Bulma knew not to tell Trunks, she knew that Chichi would freak the fuck out if she ever found out that her daughter was in love with an 18 year old and if she knew Trunks was in love with Arikia. "Really cares about you..."

Suddenly, Trunks turned toward them with a jerk, he looked serious. "Mom, dad, I'm going out." Not wanting to anger him even more, his mom nodded, thinking he could use some fresh air. Trunks gazed at Arikia, as if it would be his last time seeing her, and kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "I love you so much. You have no idea...I hope you wake up...I need you to wake up." With that said, he flew off.

Days later, Arikia and woken up, she quickly rose up. "Trunks!" Bulma came in their, and gasped. "Oh, my gosh!, You're awake!" She gave Arikia a broad grin and instantly hugged her. "B-Bulma wh-where is Trunks?!" Bulma looked down, "I-I don't know, he told me that he was going out...And then he never came back."

Months later...

Arikia P.O.V (Normal P.O.V)

Trunks wasn't coming back...And I was starting to get depressed, Scratch that, I already was depressed, I hadn't left my room for weeks, and whenever I did, it was to call Trunks. I tried not to cry but it was so hard. I needed him here. Did risking my life for him mean nothing to him? Did I mean nothing to him?

Everyday, I left him a voicemail, hoping that he'd respond. He never would. "Honey, are you okay?" My mother came in with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate. "Arikia can you please try leaving your room? It's near the holidays. You can't just stay in here and sulk forever, right?" Her voice was gentle and she showed pure concern.

"Tr-Trunks won't answer his..." I burst out in tears, all of the pain I concealed was finally coming out. "I-I want Trunks, mom!" I said barely able to hold the sentence together. Mom hugged me and comforted me and I cried until I couldn't anymore, and my mom left being that she had to continue to take care of chores around the house. "Call me if you need anything Arikia." She told me, gently closing the door.

3 years later...

Arikia had grown. She was 5'5, her once straight hair became naturally wavy and stopped to the floor, that's why she wore it in a high ponytail. She had D-cup boobs and a curvaceous figure causing any boy to want her. But she didn't want them. She never even flirted with them. She knew that he would never come back, but she had saved herself for Trunks for the longest.

"Come on, Leo, catch up!" Arikia laughed, flying. Leo ran after her "Not everyone is a half saiyan Arikia." Leo replied, sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Let's go over my house now, Arikia." Leo said, a lustful look in his eyes. "But you didn't win the race...Eh, okay. You're lucky I'm coming!"

~At Leo's house~

Arikia P.O.V (Normal P.O.V)

I was waiting for my best friend, Leo, "Here, drink this." He gave me a canned energy drink. "Thanks Leo!" I told him, drinking it down. I suddenly felt dizzy..."L-Leo, what's in this...?" "Nothing." He told me. "You seem a bit light-headed you should lie down in my bed." "No I'll go home." "Come on!" "No thank you but I appre-" suddenly I felt him rubbing my breasts, I suddenly knew what he was planning and I was too weak to stop him, I could barely stand.

"Stop!" I said tears getting ready to escape my eyes. No. No. No. Leo was my bestfriend. He wasn't doing this to me. Right? Instantly I thought, Trunks, come save me...But Trunks wasn't here. I was alone. All alone. I somehow managed to get out of his grip and run out of the front door, but Leo quickly tackled me, pulling me back in. That's it. Leo won. The guy who I felt close enough to, to call my bestfriend was about to rape me. In my opnion, bestfriend was a strong word being that mine left me without a warning...I started to cry. I was helpless. Is this how women who get raped feel? Helpless?

Suddenly, BOOM! Leo was on the floor, clutching onto his jaw. My eyesight was too blurry to see who it was, but I remember strong arms carrying me somewhere. Safe strong arms. They seemed so farmiliar and the smell of the person, I felt like I was flying. But no human could fly, so I figured it must've been the drugs Leo had gave me. I don't know who this stranger was, but I was so thankful for them saving me.


End file.
